


upgrades

by kiyala



Series: shorter and arguably sweeter [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comicdrabbles, M/M, Peter Parker is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter will be the first to admit that he can’t believe this is actually his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> written for comicdrabbles prompt 007 - bond

Peter will be the first to admit that he can’t believe this is actually his life. Working in the R&D department of Stark Industries is one thing. Being noticed by Tony Stark is another. But now that Spider-Man is part of the Avengers and Tony’s figured out exactly who’s under the mask? 

“This is your private—my god, I’m in Tony Stark’s private workshop.” Peter cringes when he realises he’s just _said that aloud_ , but Tony’s grinning.

“Over here, Parker. I want you to take a look at this.” Tony barely needs to look at what he’s doing as he brings up a hologram of what looks like…

“Is that my suit?” Peter asks.

“Thought we might make a few upgrades.” Tony zooms in on the mask. “You’ll need a comm-link to stay in touch with the rest of the team. We could modify your lenses to have cameras in them. Actually, I was wondering if I could take a closer look at your web-shooters. I’ve always wondered how you made them.”

Peter doesn’t realise he’s staring until Tony raises an eyebrow. He blinks, letting out a nervous laugh. “I just… wow. I can’t believe that _Tony Stark wants to know how I made something_.

“Don’t sell yourself short. I thought you were brilliant back when I thought you were just an R&D guy. This is an… added bonus. It means we get to come up with new, fun gadgets to help you with your missions.” 

“Holy crap. It’s like I’m James Bond and you’re Q, or something.” 

“Actually, I’m pretty sure Q would be _jealous_ of me. And seriously, you? As Bond? Pretty sure you’d need to be ten times as suave.”

“Yeah, okay.” Peter laughs it off to cover up the way the words sting. 

Unfortunately for him, Tony picks up on this immediately and fixes him with a stern look. “Hey. Never said that it’s a bad thing that you’re not. I actually prefer you like this, intelligent and witty and a little dorky.”

“A _little_.”

“Like I said, not a bad thing.” Tony pushes the hologram of the Spider suit aside, looking at Peter. “You’re perfectly fine, just the way you are.”

There’s an odd look in Tony’s eyes that Peter tries not to read too much into. It’s one thing to be in Tony’s private workshop, being complimented by him. Anything more is just Peter’s imagination—wishful thinking—and he does his best to ignore that. 

“Thanks, I guess.”

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Tony sounds frustrated, stepping around the table to grab Peter’s wrist. “You’re something like half my age and way more focused than I ever was back then and did I mention _half my age_?”

This time, Peter’s sure he’s not imagining the way Tony watches him lick his lips.

“I’m just gonna—”

“ _Parker_.” Tony’s grip tightens for a second before he lets go. 

Peter sighs loudly. “You’d better not regret this later.”

“Me?” Tony snorts. “Never. C’mere.”


End file.
